


【授权翻译】凌晨四点钟知晓他所有的秘密(4AM Knows All His Secrets )

by Milkthistle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkthistle/pseuds/Milkthistle
Summary: 俄罗斯的最后一夜...





	【授权翻译】凌晨四点钟知晓他所有的秘密(4AM Knows All His Secrets )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4AM Knows All His Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400890) by [AnnaFaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFaie/pseuds/AnnaFaie). 
  * A translation of [4AM Knows All His Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400890) by [AnnaFaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFaie/pseuds/AnnaFaie). 



> Thank AnnaFaie for writing this wonderful story and for giving me permission to translate her work into Chinese. I adore this fic as the scene in the hotel room was very similar to what I’ve been imagining in my head for days after the World Cup ;) 多谢作者大人给我翻译这篇文的授权，我很喜欢这篇文的其中一个原因就是我自己也曾经脑补过类似的情景，看到有人写出来了超级开心的~
> 
> 第一次用AO3发文。Word里面明明写着有2600+字不知道这里为啥只显示两百几个字_(:з」∠)_

加雷斯·索斯盖特等待着眼睛适应酒店房间内昏暗的光线。一切笼罩在朦胧之中，华丽的落地灯似乎在微微摇摆。天啊，他到底喝了多少？ 他试着回想起来，但是有关傍晚的记忆已变得一团模糊--空腹干掉一盅盅的伏特加酒，臭小子们开心过头的欢笑声，烟，食物和廉价啤酒混合起来的味道。这不能怪他们，他们都十分需要酒精——要么是前者，要么就是垂头丧气的宅在酒店房间里度过在俄罗斯的最后一夜。他摇了摇头，试着将精力集中在现在手头上的任务之中。顽固的手指正处于跟突然变得十分细小的马甲纽扣的交战中。索斯盖特轻声咒骂着。

敲门声响起，声音微小，刚好能从醉醺醺的球迷和汽车交织的背景噪音中分辨出来。索斯盖特迈着谨慎的步子走到门口，捣鼓了一阵门锁之后才将门打开。

门外是哈利·凯恩。他看起来一副完全不知道自己为什么会在凌晨三点跑来他主教练酒店房间门前的样子。双眸过于明亮，头发乱糟糟的，白衬衫上有一块看起来很像口红印的污渍。几样凑在一起有种奇异的色气感。

“Hey, boss，”凯恩说道。他刻意放慢了语速。  
“一切都还好吧？”索斯盖特酒醒了一些，担忧着。他能听到走廊尽头其他队员的声音，欢笑声和打闹声。他模糊的记起早晨酒店管理人员的说教。

“是的先生。乔丹简直太...太神经了，”凯恩说完没忍住笑出了声。“大家都挺好的。”  
“那你需要些什么吗？”

“我想谈谈。”凯恩醉醺醺的抬头看向他，这使得索斯盖特退后了一步。  
“进来吧。”

凯恩就这么做了，并很周到的用腰胯把房门给撞上了。

“我想说，对不起。”他说得过于急促，仿佛已经兜不住向外倾泻而出的词汇那样。“今天这场球踢得不够好。小伙子们都很抱歉。我们让您失望了，我们很抱歉。应该......”

索斯盖特打断了他，一只手抚在年轻男人的胸膛上。透过衬衫布料能感受到凯恩皮肤上炙热的温度。凯恩前倾抵上了索斯盖特的手臂，脚下不稳。就这样过了一小会儿。他们能听到隔着两个房间那边皮克福德的笑声。落地灯闪了闪，又或许这只是索斯盖特的错觉。

“哈利...哈利.”  
一只手温柔的抬起了凯恩的头，直到索斯盖特看到那双眼帘低垂的双眼和眼底由于疲倦和失望而造成的过深的纹路。

“哈利, 看在上帝的份上，别犯傻了。我没有生气，或者失望什么的。你，你们所有人，超出了每个人的期望。好吧，也许没有超过我的。”索斯盖特苦笑了一下，“现在回屋去吧，睡一觉就好了。”

凯恩一动不动。他双眼盯着房间后方，接着看向索斯盖特的脸，又望了一眼窗外闪着的灯光，最终目光又回到索斯盖特的脸上。突然间索斯盖特意识到，他靠得太近了。他可以闻到凯恩带着啤酒味道的呼吸，他须后水里柑橘的幽香。这并不是非正常的接近；他们在球场上经常会有这种物理上的超近距离接触，在一片尖叫声呐喊中能听到彼此说话声音的唯一方法。然而他们这次是如此的亲密，亲密中充满了承诺和言语无法表达出来的意图。

最终，是索斯盖特。他主动驱散了阻拦在他们之间那几英寸湿热的空气，将自己的双唇贴在了凯恩的嘴唇上。这个亲吻是很纯粹的，只是将嘴唇贴在一起，缠绵中带着试探。凯恩的双臂环上了索斯盖特的脖子，就像以前无数次庆祝或者安慰那样，只是这次他将他的主教练拉得更近把他和自己的身体紧紧的契合在一起。  
凯恩张开嘴，索斯盖特用尽力气才勉强站住，让凯恩的舌头长驱直入，探索着，攻略城池。强有力的双手拽住了索斯盖特腰带，把他的衬衫拉了出来。他听到了十分响亮的布料被撕裂声音，几乎没有注意到他的马甲已经滑落到地上，感觉手指一路向上游走最终埋入他的发丝之中，从而加深了他们的亲吻。他一动也不动，一半是因为担心自己脚底不稳会跌倒，另一半则是害怕打断这美妙的时刻。

“加雷斯?”凯恩气喘吁吁，他的呼吸打在了索斯盖特的脸颊上暖暖的。  
“你喝醉了。”这句话说得显然有点蠢  
“还喝得不够醉。”

凯恩的嘴唇游走到索斯盖特的脖子上，这令他膝盖发软险些瘫倒。他仰起头来，手指插入那涂过发胶的金发之中。他意识到自己已经硬了，西装裤变得紧绷不舒服。不知道凯恩是否也意识到了。在凯恩开始舔咬索斯盖特锁骨上柔嫩的皮肤时，这位主教练最终失去了耐心。

“停下。”

凯恩先是看起来不知所措。接着是很受伤，半撅着嘴像个受委屈的孩子。索斯盖特笑了，手臂揽住凯恩，拉起他的衬衫。凯恩举起双臂让索斯盖特帮他脱下来扔到一边。索斯盖特将自己的衬衫也脱了下来，过程中扯掉了一粒纽扣。肩膀上的伤患被这一系列动作而牵动发出了抗议，他吃痛的停顿了一下。

“让我来吧。”

凯恩的手指搭在索斯盖特的皮带扣上，犹豫了一会。索斯盖特把他紧紧的圈抱在怀里， 哈利·凯恩那温暖金色的身躯完全陷入了索斯盖特的怀抱中。他承受不住这个重量，一起向后倒去，笨拙的双双摔在了地板上，他们低声的咒骂着，大笑着。

他们再次接吻，索斯盖特的皮带被解开了，他不确定到底是要感谢他自己的努力还是凯恩的。他被推倒在地板上，这个世界终于停止了旋转，这一刻值得感激。接着他感觉到了两腿之间凯恩湿热的嘴，他紧紧的闭上了双眼，希望自己能够挺住，保持安静，过于清楚的意识到目前的事态很是荒唐和隔壁还有个正在睡觉的戴尔（希望他是已经睡着了）。

凯恩技术生涩，笨拙，并且有着太多的牙齿磕碰，但是索斯盖特并不在意。他能听到他的心跳声，一股热流冲向胃底。他用手抚上了凯恩宽厚的背部，并不尖利的指甲抠在了疼痛疲劳的肌肉上面。他想他是不是在上面留下抓痕。他希望能够留下。

并没有过太久：凯恩含糊不清的哼着索斯盖特的名字，舌头扫过前端，他释放出来的时候无声的呻吟着。暖流流向全身，他无法动弹，也不愿意动弹。凯恩的呼吸让他的大腿内侧瘙痒着，他发现自己在默数，1,2,3. 他发现自己的呼吸和凯恩在同一频率上。

凯恩的嘴有些肿，他的勃起杵在索斯盖特的腿上。索斯盖特用一根手指描绘着凯恩嘴唇的形态，让另一个男人挪动自己，这样凯恩的胳膊就可以放在他肩膀的两边。他们额头相抵，呼吸混合在一起。他们亲吻着，品尝两个人混合在一起的味道， 这种结合让人头晕目眩，令人陶醉。

“我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。”凯恩又说了一遍。忽然间他看起来那么年轻，并且过于清醒和冷静。索斯盖特记起来凯恩曾经喝过的酒水，加在一起并不是很多。  
“还有两年。”他轻声说道：“哈利,只需要等两年。”

两年之后将再次迎来艰苦的训练，队友情谊，紧握的双手来表达默默无言的承诺，大庭广众之下的深情相拥和过于亲密的站在一起。索斯盖特俯下身，解开了凯恩的牛仔裤，在他的注视下，年轻男人闭上了的双眼。

而现在他们拥有这些--圣彼得堡闷热潮湿的夜晚，酒店地毯造成的粗糙的刮痕和充满未知数的前方。耳鬓相磨，呼吸急促，凯恩在车灯和路灯交织的冷清光线下那金色的肌肤。这一切让他觉得自己是鲜活的，凌晨四点知晓他所有的秘密。


End file.
